To improve a display quality on a display device, people have come to a narrow border design for the display device, and particularly to a splicing screen for large screen outdoor display. In this configuration the width effect of the seam in the splicing screen can be reduced with the narrow border to thereby significantly improve the display quality as a whole.
It is common currently to fabricate the display device with the narrow border by reducing the sizes of elements at the border. However this may be limit by how much the sizes of the elements in non-display area can be reduced. The fabrication process may be demanding, thus affecting yield and performance of the product as well.
In view of this, it is highly desirable to reduce the lower border width in a narrow border without affecting the performance and respective elements' size at the lower border.